


Revolutionary

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Ko-Fi Requests [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Regis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Murder, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Young Cor, at least not yet, no ships in this one, omega Cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: Regis had known from the moment he had first met the then thirteen-year old Cor, that his life was going to be anything but simple. The boy, because that’s what he was - no matter how much the kid liked to argue otherwise, was a spitfire who possessed little to no respect for authority. He would, and sadly had on several occasions, happily take on a person three times his size or ride atop a Daemon - and hadn’t that been a horrifying five minutes. Life with him was far from easy, but if Regis was entirely honest with himself he would have it no other way, even if he was sure that Cor was the reason for the sudden appearance of several grey hairs.And then Cor had presented as an Omega. Not that Regis had anything against Omegas, far from it, but he had seen the way they were treated by much of the Lucian populace.





	Revolutionary

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ko-fi request from someone who asked for young hurt (Omega) Cor and Regis!

Regis had known from the moment he had first met the then thirteen-year old Cor, that his life was going to be anything but simple. The boy, because that’s what he was - no matter how much the kid liked to argue otherwise, was a spitfire who possessed little to no respect for authority. He would, and sadly had on several occasions, happily take on a person three times his size or ride atop a Daemon - and hadn’t that been a horrifying five minutes. Life with him was far from easy, but if Regis was entirely honest with himself he would have it no other way, even if he was sure that Cor was the reason for the sudden appearance of several grey hairs.

Then Cor had presented as an Omega. Not that Regis had anything against Omegas, far from it, but he had seen the way they were treated by much of the Lucian populace. Admittedly there had been a lot of progress in regards to the rights of Omegas since his father had taken the throne, but they were still far from achieving true equality. Even further from breaking the more traditional Alphas and Betas out of their anti-Omega mindsets. 

Had Cor remained nothing more than a simple foot soldier, his secondary gender would have likely been disregarded. Unfortunately when one was the personal bodyguard to the King, it was inevitable that one would be the subject of intense scrutiny. Many Alphas and the few Betas whom had trained for years in the hopes of obtaining a position by the King’s side, were less than impressed to discover a lowly street Omega had been chosen over them. In spite of the outrage emerging from the noble ranks, many Omega Rights groups saw it as a huge step forwards. For the first time in centuries, a reigning monarch had actively shown their support for the downtrodden members of society. It was a truly groundbreaking decision, one that had accidentally turned Cor into a revolutionary figure. 

For the most part Cor had taken everything in his stride. Graciously accepting the congratulations of his fellow Omegas whilst donating a large portion of his, in his personal opinion, disgustingly large salary to those in need. He had no need for a six-figure wage, not when there were people, children, just like him starving on the streets of Insomnia. However he had developed a taste for brawling. Clarus had been the first to discover this fact late one evening whilst on his way to Regis’ apartments. He’d been carrying two overly large bags of take-out when a bloodied Cor had stumbled into his path, stared at him for a few seconds before stealing one of the bags and scurrying off to only the Six knew where. Regis hadn’t been too impressed when he discovered that the stolen bag had contained his spring rolls. 

After several attempts at curtaling Cor’s at times overly vicious attitude, both had given up and accepted the fact that their young friend would likely always be a bit too hotheaded. Then, shortly before Cor’s sixteenth birthday he, Regis, Clarus and two as of yet unknown partners were sent to Accordo on a diplomatic mission. It was whilst they were on that trip that  
Cor snuck off in the middle of the night in an attempt to gain the favour of the legendary ‘Blademaster’ - a supposed Immortal being responsible for testing many of the previous Shields, including Clarus’ father. They had spent much of that afternoon and evening pacing around outside the Tempering Grounds, resigned to the fact that should Cor not emerge by morning they would have to pronounce him dead and move on. Of course, as with everything in Cor’s life, he had succeeded, emerging seriously wounded but carrying a sword as payment. 

His brief brush with death had done much to calm Cor’s reckless nature, replacing the emotionally charged boy with a solemn and mostly silent man. Regis found the change to be quite disturbing. Gone was the reckless Omega child and in his stead stood Cor ‘The Immortal’ Leonis, a young man feared and respected by Alphas and Betas alike, the very revolutionary figure the Omegan activists had made him out to be years earlier.

Regis and Clarus had been enjoying an evening of watching television and shovelling ice-cream down their throats when the alert had been sent out. Three hours later and Regis finds himself sitting in perhaps the most uncomfortable chair in all of Insomnia, his legs tucked up beneath his body, his left hand gently holding Cor’s heavily bandaged one as though it was made of glass. He’s quite certain that Cor would not appreciate having his already shattered bones broken further. 

Regis hadn’t been present when Cor had been brought into the infirmary, in fact he hadn’t even known that he was there until Chrysanthus, Clarus’ father, had called him - his own father otherwise occupied in attempting to find the as of yet unknown assailant. By all accounts it was a miracle that he had survived if the reports from the medics, in addition to that of the poor Guard who had discovered Cor’s unconscious body, were anything to go by. 

“I’m not the first.” Cor rasps as he reaches up to rub at the bandage covering his right eye. For his own part, Regis remains silent, resisting the urge to squeeze the hand he currently held. “There’s been a string of attacks. All on Omegas of different ranks,” He’s cut off by a harsh cough, and though it doesn’t last for too long it does leave him breathless. Regis, helpless to do anything beyond provide moral support and the occasional sip of water, watches on in silence. Once Cor finally manages to get his breathing back under control, he laughs humorlessly. Between the bandages covering a significant portion of his body and the grim look upon his face he looks closer to fifty than twenty. It’s an unnerving sight and one Regis wishes to never see again. “Clearly no one thought it important enough to tell me.” 

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Regis speaks “We will find them.” He says firmly bringing his other hand around to gently hold Cor’s against his chest. “They will not escape justice for what they have done.” 

“Twenty-six Regis.” Cor replies firmly, looking at him with a ferocious gaze. “Twenty six others have died before they made a move on me. How many do we not know of? The people in the slums, on the streets, how many of them have been murdered without our knowledge? How many more would have died if they hadn’t come for me?” Regis turns his head away. It was indeed a concerning thought. As an Alpha he only knew of the suffering of Omegas secondhand and could never truly claim to understand how such hopelessness felt. What must it feel like to know that you could be tortured, killed and the authorities would not do anything about it? That they would simply stand aside and allow Alphas, the occasional Beta as well, to do what they liked? 

“We will put an end to this Cor.” Regis responds softly “My father-”

“Your father has let this happen.” Cor spits “Your father and his father before him! Every fucking Alpha since the Founder King. We’re not worth any less just because we don’t have a knot. We make up thirty something percent of the Lucian population, so it’s not as though we’re exactly rare...I just...I don’t understand.” Cor hates how his voice breaks as he finishes speaking. His body burns and he wants nothing more than to retreat to his nest with a stack of painkillers and hide away from the world. “What did we do wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Regis says firmly “You have done nothing to deserve any of this.” The defeated look Cor gives him only serves to break his heart further. Before Regis realises what he’s doing, he’s reaching over to brush the hair away from Cor’s face, mindful of the bandages and stitches on his forehead. “I know it may seem empty but once I am King, I promise that no matter what I will put an end to all of this. My father, for all his good intentions, is still a traditional Alpha and can’t fully comprehend what is going on beyond the Citadel.”

“And you do?” Cor asks mirthlessly, though he does lean into Regis’ gentle ministrations.

“Of course I don’t, I’m not an Omega.” He admits “I cannot possibly understand what it’s like to be in your shoes, but that’s why I, why we need you Cor.” Regis gives the younger man a warm smile “I cannot think of a better ambassador for Omegan rights than the Immortal himself.” He’s somewhat relieved when Cor grabs his arm as he goes to pull away, even if it does result in him hissing in pain. “You are my friend Cor, my packmate, I would do anything to see you happy.” The look he receives in response says more than words could ever possibly hope to. “We can change this, it’s just going to take some time to do so.”

“How many will die in the meantime Regis?” Cor laments “I was in the Citadel, not it’s gardens but the building itself and I am a trained fighter, I know how to protect myself; yet in spite of all that I was still laid flat. I’m still going to be spending the next three weeks in a fucking hospital bed. If I’m not safe here, in one of the most secure places in Eos, then how can any Omega feel safe?” Regis remains silent as he covers his eyes, pretends not to notice the tears Cor’s so very desperately trying to hide. “It’s so...wrong.”

“I know.” He doesn’t really. In truth he’s never known anything other than the luxury and safety of the Citadel’s walls, whereas Cor spent much of his early life on the streets of Insomnia, scavenging for scraps and sleeping in alleyways. Regis knows he will never be able to understand what that is like, he will never understand Cor’s desperation; nor will he ever understand how that desperation is what drives Cor to being as valuable as possible. What he does know however, is that Omegas living on the streets or in poverty have the highest mortality rates, and that he would give his life to make sure Cor never becomes a part of that statistic. “I promise you, we will fix this. And we’ll start by finding the ones responsible for attacking you.” Cor nods and gently tugs on Regis’ hand, wrinkling his nose at the discomfort that accompanies the movement. Smiling Regis moves to perch himself on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around Cor’s shoulders. “I do need you to stop trying to die on me though, I have three grey hairs now and I fully blame you for their existence.”

“Fuck off,” Cor replies as he rests his head upon Regis’ shoulder, though there’s no real heat behind his words. At this point in their lives his language, however colourful, is always endearing.

“Maybe later.” When the door to the private room bursts open and Clarus comes rushing in, Regis will simply drop his head back onto the floor and continue to laugh. The smile he managed to pull from Cor was absolutely worth being thrown off the bed, even if it did result in a broken finger or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr!


End file.
